


But I won't hesitate no more

by Winsister



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Emotional Sex, First Time, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Keith is strangely smooth, Love, M/M, Matt Holt throws a party, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission, They defile his bed, Top Shiro (Voltron), Underage Drinking, garrison era, we die like writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winsister/pseuds/Winsister
Summary: Shiro takes Keith to a party at Matt's house. With a little alcohol to loosen him up and the sight of Keith dancing with a classmate fresh in his mind Shiro finally decides to confess how he feels to Keith. He gets a bit more than he bargained for. Poor Matt's bed.





	But I won't hesitate no more

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. I did my best but I am a bit of a crap editor.
> 
> Title from "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz

Shiro walked up the entryway with Keith side by side. His hand was resting on his shoulder as they went. Shiro wondered if the gesture was too much but Keith didn’t seem to mind. He probably shouldn’t be encouraging Keith to go to this sort of party—even if it was hosted by Matt. But at eighteen there was really no way to stop Keith and Shiro would rather go with him to keep an eye on him. Plus Shiro always had fun at Matt’s parties so it wouldn't be an event he would miss anyway.

Matt met them at the door. “You made it,” he said. “Welcome to the annual Mom, Dad, and Katie are away for the national junior mathlete competition party!”

Shiro patted his friend on the back but kept the hand on Keith’s shoulder. The three of them made their way inside. It was just like last year with a beer pong table set in the dining room, a makeshift dance floor in the living room and alcohol of all sorts available in the kitchen.

Keith got a drink for each of them from a bowl holding some sort of blue punch. Shiro was pretty skeptical of the concoction, especially after giving it a sniff. Keith started on his right away. He held it up to see it better after one sip and gave it a quizzical look. With a shrug he took another sip.

“Not bad,” Keith said.

“Keith. This has cotton candy vodka in it,” Shiro replied after taking a drink.

Keith just shrugged again, a half smile on his face as he downed his cup and went for more.

An hour or so later Shiro had lost sight of Keith but was pleasantly buzzed from the beer he’d discovered. He’d found himself relaxing as the minutes ticked away and he saw the familiar faces. Matt hardly threw blow out open parties. He just invited a smallish group of friends and they mostly consisted of the other nerdy flight teams in both his and Keith’s class years. Keith’s engineer and comp specialist were here as well as his and Matt’s engineer. There was no need to worry about Keith at a low key party like this.

Shiro entered the living room and scanned for Keith. He was in the last place Shiro would have thought to find him; on the dance floor. Dancing. With a girl. Distantly Shiro recognized her as a talented pilot from Keith’s year. Cadet Rizavi his brain helpfully supplied.

He stood looking, not sure how he was feeling as a churning-swooping sensation ran rampant through his gut. When the song ended the couple broke apart and exchanged a few words. Keith raised his glass and headed for the kitchen. Shiro followed. Coming up behind Keith, Shiro placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“Shiro,” Keith said without looking.

“Keith, can you come with me?” Shiro asked.

As he turned around to face Shiro, Keith smiled at him and nodded, just a little flushed from the alcohol. Shiro led the way down the hall back to the bedrooms. He pushed open Matt’s door and Keith followed him inside. Shiro shut the door softly behind him and looked around nervously. Not sure what to say or even sure what he had brought Keith here for. The urge to get him alone had been so strong.

Keith sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. Reluctantly Shiro sat as well.

“Sorry I pulled you away like that,” he said finally.

“It’s okay Shiro.”

Shiro’s eyes roamed all over him before he met Keith’s eyes. He was so beautiful.

“Keith I have something to tell you.” His heart rate sped up, only half aware of what his semi drunken self was about to say. “We’re best friends,” he began. “And see the problem here is that you and I have fallen in love.”

“Yeah,” Keith sighed out wistfully in answer looking at him in that way that had Shiro convinced that Keith felt the same and given him the courage to confess. Big love was shining out of his eyes. “Yeah Shiro we have.”

Shiro let out a relieved breath. He’d known, of course he’d known but it was still a weight off him to hear it confirmed. Keith felt the same way about him. Thank God.

“Can I kiss you?” asked Keith.

“Yes,” Shiro croaked.

After a brief pause they leaned together. Their mouths met softly, just a press of lips together. He tasted like cotton candy. Keith opened his lips and Shiro hesitantly took the invitation, gently entering Keith’s mouth with his tongue. Keith responded in kind and the kiss slowly evolved into something more heated as Keith deepened it slowly over and over. Keith put pressure on Shiro’s chest trying to move him back onto the bed. Shiro allowed it and Keith lowered him gingerly to the mattress like Shiro was made of glass.

Holy shit it’s happening, Shiro thought. He thought he could see the same mix of elation, surprise and mild trepidation reflecting in Keith’s eyes. He wasn’t sure he was ready for them to go very far and he knew Keith was just at inexperienced as him. He also knew Keith. Keith would want to move fast. Keith would have himself spread beneath him with Shiro’s cock inside him in five minutes if Shiro would let them. Keith did everything at a pace that was impossible to keep up with.

Keith moved a leg over Shiro’s hips and straddle him, slowly and carefully. Keith was hard. So was Shiro. He could feel them pressed side by side even through the layers of their jeans. Keith  
gave a gentle rock of his hips and they rubbed together, the fabric between them creating friction. Shiro let out a low and shaky “Ahhhhhh” at the sensation.

“Is this okay?” Keith asked.

“I should be asking you that,” Shiro said.

“Yeah Shiro, everything and anything is okay if it’s with you,” Keith said answering his own question as if Shiro really had asked first. Shiro groaned. Keith was going to kill him if he kept talking like that.

“I want you Shiro. Will you make love to me?” Keith asked. Shiro groaned again and leaned up to give Keith another kiss. See he knew it, knew Keith would want to move too fast. Shiro didn’t know what to do. Keith put his hands under Shiro’s shirt, rucking it up as he went. He ran his hands over Shiro reverently. Leaning down Keith met Shiro’s eyes when he was level with his chest, mouth hovering above Shiro’s nipple. His eyes asked again if this was okay. Shiro nodded his head so fast he made himself dizzy. Keith latched on and sucked and licked. He bit down softly, just enough for Shiro to feel it. “Yeah Keeeith,” Shiro cried out in response.

Keith switched nipples, giving the other the same treatment. Shiro practically writhed beneath him. He pulled on Shiro’s rucked up shirt and together they got it all the way off. Keith sat up and removed his own shirt. He leaned back down and Shiro was sure he was about to kiss him again when Keith latched onto his neck instead, licking and biting softly; not hard enough to leave a mark. It felt amazing. Everything Keith did felt amazing.

“You’ve done this before,” Shiro said with a touch of jealousy.

“No, I haven’t,” he answered. At Shiro’s skeptical look Keith continued. “It’s called porn Shiro. I’m eighteen, I’ve been watching it for awhile.”

Shiro swallowed audibly. Keith did move in for another kiss then, pressing all their exposed skin together. Shiro’s arms stroked over Keith’s back and sides, his hands shaking with nerves. Still he touched Keith everywhere he could reach with desperate longing. Keith’s hands had slipped under him to cup his shoulder blades, holding him closer, nails biting into flesh. Shiro stroked his hands tentatively down to Keith’s ass, squeezing softly. He had an amazing butt and Shiro felt like he’d been waiting to get his hands on it for ages. Keith moaned into Shiro’s mouth and their kisses became downright dirty. Shiro had never been kissed like this before, like it was a full body sport. Keith put everything he had into the kiss just like he did in all things. Keith thrust his hips down rhythmically and encouraged Shiro to grab his ass harder by grinding against his hands.

Their lips broke apart and Keith stood and quickly shucked his pants and underwear. Shiro had only a moment to take in the full sight of him all naked and beautiful before Keith was striping off own pants with an efficiency that left him breathless. He could not believe that this was the first time Keith had done this; he was just so smooth and Shiro felt like a fumbling idiot. He still could not believe that this was really happening. Despite his reservations about moving too fast he wanted Keith too badly to try to put a stop to it.

Keith bent down giving Shiro a fantastic view that he drank in greedily. He was rummaging through his pants pockets, coming up with a bottle of lube.

“You planned this,” Shiro said with awe.

“We’ve been dancing around this for months Shiro,” Keith said. “I want you so badly. I wanted to be prepared for the possibility. I have been desperate not to miss the chance to be intimate with you as soon as you gave any indication that you were ready.”

With that Keith mounted him again quick yet careful. Their hard, leaking erections slotted together side by side. Keith moved his body gently, providing a soft friction.

“Are you okay with this Shiro?” Keith asked.  
“Yeah,” Shiro replied shakily. “Are you? Are you sure you are ready for all of this?” Shiro gestured at his splayed out body. Keith turned red as he held in a laugh. Shiro turned red when he realized how his words and gesture could be interpreted.

“Yes Shiro. I am sure that I am ready for all of the delicious stud-muffin here before me,” Keith said, no longer able to contain a little laughter at Shiro’s expense. Shiro went impossibly redder.

Keith reached for the bottle of lube and slicked up two fingers. He reached behind himself and immediately thrust them both inside himself with a wordless cry.

“Jesus Keith, go slower,” Shiro said with alarm.

“It’s okay. I can take it. I stretched and lubed up earlier,” Keith said, voice strained.

Shiro just gaped at him, struck dumb by the knowledge.

“Maybe I decided to be extra ready today. I hoped the party would loosen you up,” Keith said almost bashfully.

Shiro’s head spun at the thought of Keith walking around ready to be fucked, fucked by him. Jesus. Keith really would be the death of him. He was incredible and so, so sexy. And he was about to be his. This was really happening. He was about to make love to Keith.

Keith thrust his fingers into himself a few more times before he began to move into position above Shiro’s cock.

“Wait a second,” Shiro said. He lubed up two of his own fingers. With a trembling hand he reached up to slide them into Keith. He had to make sure for himself that Keith was really ready. Shiro was not exactly small and he would hardly put it past Keith to take short cuts. Shiro’s fingers slid in easily. He scissored gently and found Keith nicely stretched. Shiro had never done this before but it really did seem like Keith was ready to receive his cock. The thought made him dizzy. Once again he could not believe that this was really happening to him.

Keith lined himself up and began to take Shiro into his body. He slid down slowly—way slower than Shiro would have thought Keith capable of.

“Okay Shiro?” Keith asked once he was fully seated.

“I should be asking you that,” Shiro said once again.

“I’m good. I’m amazing. You’re amazing,” Keith said all in a rush with open awe. Keith began a slow grind of their hips together, not really pulling off at all. His eyes locked to his and Shiro had to fight to not look away at the intensity of the gaze between them. Keith started to really move then, pulling up with his muscular legs before sliding back down. His pace was slow but steady and sure; it was intoxicating to Shiro. His pace picked up, ending with a sharp downward thrust after every upstroke. Shiro moaned loudly. He threw a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. Keith gently pulled it away.

“I want to hear you,” he said earnestly. “There’s no need to hide from me.”

“I am sure that the others don’t though,” Shiro said thinking of the party happening just outside.

Keith just laughed and smiled widely at him, happiness radiating off every inch of him. He leaned down to kiss Shiro soundly, mouth still stretched into a smile until his lips softened against his and kissed him deep.

“I can’t believe that this is really happening,” Keith said, echoing Shiro’s thoughts, his voice soft and his gaze tender. “This is so incredible. I love this. I love being with you like this. I love you inside me. I love how close I feel to you. I love you Shiro.”  
Shiro could feel traitorous tears welling in the corners of his eyes at Keith’s confessions. “I love you too Keith.”

“You are everything to me,” Keith said voice breaking at the end.

“You too, everything,” Shiro answered, awed.

Keith began to move again. Their eyes were locked and the emotion flowing between them was tangible in the air around them. The moaned together as Keith gave a particularly hard thrust and Shiro began to thrust up to meet him. To hell with the others Shiro thought was they both cried out again. Hopefully the music was loud enough to drown them out. Shiro held on to Keith’s shoulder blades almost desperately as his emotions and the sensations threatened to overwhelm him.

“Shiro, Shiro, Shiro,” Keith cried out as he thrust down, nearing the end. “Takashi!” he called brokenly as he came.

“God yes, come for me baby,” Shiro said at the sight of Keith’s face drawn up in absolute pleasure. Shiro started to thrust up into Keith in earnest. Keith stilled and Shiro gripped his hips tight enough that it might bruise. His own completion neared.

“That’s it sweetheart,” Keith said as he gently caressed his lover’s face. “Come for me, let me see you come Takashi.”

Shiro lost it at that sound of his given name again spilling from Keith’s lips. “Oooooh Keeeeith,” Shiro cried as his powerful orgasm overtook him and he came deep inside of Keith. He was completely senseless for a moment.  
Keith’s lithe form collapsed down against his chest. Shiro wrapped his arms around him and held him as close as he could, feeling an overwhelming sense of affection well up in him. Keith’s hands rested against Shiro’s sides, stroking slowly up and down.

“That was...that was beautiful Keith,” Shiro said. And it really had been. He never imagined that his first time would be so perfect and wonderful. And with Keith. Lovely, darling Keith who meant so much to him. Who he was so in love with. Who he was loved by in return. Shiro was so blissfully happy he felt he could burst.

“Yeah it really was,” Keith said as he sat up a bit to meet Shiro’s gaze. Big love was shining in his eyes and Shiro felt overwhelmed all over again. Keith snuggled back down and settled his head against Shiro’s shoulder.

“We should probably apologize to Matt,” Shiro said.

“Yeah, we did kinda have sex on his bed. I guess we should at least throw his blankets in the wash,” Keith said.

“Good idea.”

“You apologize to him though. Just make sure that I am there to watch. I want to see his face go from elated that you finally got your shit together to horror at the defiling of his bed,” Keith said. He giggled. God damn he was cute.

Neither of them made any move to get up. They just snuggled closer, holding each other in a tight squeeze and then settling into a comfortable embrace.

“I love you baby, so much,” Shiro said looking at the top of Keith’s head.

Keith bent his neck to meet his eyes. “I know. I love you too. More than you could ever know,” Keith said.

Shiro thought that he knew pretty well.


End file.
